


In the Interest of Public Safety

by Siancore



Series: Quarantine Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Has a Crush on Sam, M/M, Quarantined Together, Roommates, Sambucky Domesticity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: It’s just Sambucky Domesticity because they’re roommates who have to stay inside - together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Quarantine Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	In the Interest of Public Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more if readers are interested.

_I can do this_ , thought Bucky, as he packed away the last of their provisions for the lockdown. _I’ve gotten through far worse things. This will be like a walk in the park._

Like every other person, the pair of Avengers were told to stay inside. Bucky was reminding himself that being locked down with his roommate and co-worker, Sam Wilson, was going to be a breeze. They had all of the food and supplies that they needed. If everyone complied with the safety guidelines, it would not last for longer than it needed to. And Bucky could do this; he could stay inside with Sam. He could.

He could remain in proximity with the younger man and have conversations with him without getting flustered or coming off as odd. They had been roommates for two months now, so surely Bucky’s little crush wouldn’t make things awkward for them. _Surely_. He could do this.

The plastic bowl full of corn chips made a barely audible sound as it was placed down on the coffee table. Sam took up a seat on the sofa next to Bucky and switched the TV on. It was rare that the two of them got to sit down and watch TV as their lives were busy with avenging. But things were different and scary and uncertain; everyone was doing their part. With all the craziness that was happening in the world, even their skillsets and talents were not needed, so they could just _relax_.

“I can’t even remember the last time I took time off from work,” said Sam as he flicked through the channels.

“Was seven weeks ago,” said Bucky in a matter-of-fact manner.

“Really?”

“Mmm,” said Bucky. “You deserved it. You’ve been workin’ so hard lately.”

Sam glanced sideways at Bucky and said, “Big shoes to fill.”

“You’re doin’ fine.”

“Thanks, man,” said Sam.

Bucky nodded his head and kept staring straight ahead.

“I wish there was more I could be doin’ about the damn state of things right now,” Sam added; Bucky turned to look at him.

“Stayin’ indoors is what you should be doin’, Cap,” said Bucky. “I’m just sorry you’re stuck here with me. I’m not the most talkative or entertaining guy in the world.”

Bucky gave Sam a small, apologetic smile, and then turned his gaze back to the TV. Sam nudged his shoulder with his and said, “You’re doin’ fine. There’s no one else I’d rather be stuck with.”


End file.
